


Kiss your demons away

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Battle, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen is adorable, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: It's basically post-battle making love...





	Kiss your demons away

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous smile* so... This is my first smut-ish kinda fic. Just a scene that came to me out of the blue. Wouldn't leave me unless I wrote it. 
> 
> *hides face* this sounded way better in my head, than written. *insert Doctor Who gif* 
> 
> I'm painfully aware that this is probably a mess and quite vague, I know because I have read thousand times better, but I still post it. Why?  
> Partly for recognition, partly because I love this pairing and the rest, well I'm not sure besides the fact that at the moment I have more courage than rationality. 
> 
> So, I hope at least someone will enjoy it. And I promise I'll go back to my fluff only fics and working on my deep buried angst. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

In the privacy of their bedroom, illuminated by the soft and warm glow of the bedside lamp with the moon as their only witness, two figures rocked against each other. There was no one who could hear the sounds of skin slapping skin, the moans and reassuring whispers, yet they were quieter than ever.

Stephen was sitting in his lover's lap rocking slow and steady, while Tony was matching his pace with an almost feverish concentration. They should have finished way earlier but Tony dragged it as much as he could despite the hot waves of pleasure that crashed over him whenever Stephen squeezed tighter around him.

The sorcerer had his hands on Tony's shoulders, blunt nails digging whenever he hit that particular spot, his lips swollen and red from kissing yet he looked nothing but ethereal. 

“Gosh... you're beautiful...” he whispered in his ear, savoring the way his love's breath hitched at the compliment and how he pressed their sweaty foreheads together. 

They were so close, as close as physically possible, joined as intimately as they could be, still it wasn't enough.

Not enough to stop the stubborn sorcerer from escaping in his less than positive thought, so he gave a particularly hard thrust. 

He let his lips glide over his lover's perfect neck and lavished it with attention, knowing that it would bring Stephen back to the moment.

And as usually it worked because next thing he knew, the sorcerer was pressing even closer in his arms, hot breath around his neck pulling a shiver out of him.

Sometimes after a hard battle where both of them were needed and everyone returned more than a little bruised, not minding his injuries Stephen would drag Tony into their bedroom and either ride him fast and hard on let himself be taken and every time the other man let him, knowing how it felt to want to get lost in the pleasure. But not this time...this time his lover was going to let Tony make slow and sweet love to him and allow every negative and hateful thought leave both his mind and heart. 

One look at those haunted eyes and a soft 'please let me...I need this' which they both knew was more for Stephen's sake than Tony's and to his surprise he found himself with an armful of a willing sorcerer.

That's how they ended up where they were, hidden in the semi-dark, since said sorcerer was more like him than he let on..aka he thought the dark will hide his guilt and that his lover wouldn't notice the emotional and physical scars.

As if Tony could forget how those ocean eyes' light was dimmed or how he was barely stopping himself from running and hiding in the Sanctum.

Thank heavens, he decided to hide in his arms instead.

“Ahh, you were amazing today sweetheart.” each word followed by a gentle kiss on the sorcerer's face and he kept on doing that while caressing his back just the way he knew would make him shiver. Despite the serious and professional vibe he was emanating, he was a big softie inside, and Tony was delighted to discover it, also the fact that occasionally his beautiful lover prefered slow making love was more than appreciated and encouraged.

He was completely pulled out of his musings by Stephen's slightly impatient huff and increasing of the pace. 

Quickly he grabbed his lover's hips and matched his rhythm, biting his lips at the sparks of pleasure behind his eyelids. Then he felt teeth gently tugging at his lower lip, asking for permission and he let him, not that he was able to deny Stephen anything.

Especially when he looked at him through half-closed eyes, desperately wanting and needing an anchor and something to chase his demons away.

Tony could be that, he could be anything his love needed as long as it made him happy, because from the start he decided that the sorcerer deserved the world and even though he would never ask for anything, Tony would give him everything.

Deciding that both of them had had enough of teasing, he quickly took control and his heart swelled up with love, the moment a sparkle was lit in Stephen's eyes and with a scorching kiss he buried himself even closer in his embrace. Their foreheads were firmly pressed together, gazes locked, burning with both desire and adoration while their lips barely touched, breathing in in each other. It was like they were trapped in their own bubble and all Tony could think of was that he'd never get as close to Heaven. Stephen's hands were around his neck, shaking more than usual, a proof of how far gone he was, for a moment his eyes glowed and that there almost skyrocketed him over the edge.

“You're gonna...be the death of me.” he gritted out and snapped his hips upwards with a pathetic whine when his lover ground his hips down to meet him halfway. 

Yeah, he'd take this kind of death over anything. 

Their moves turned frantic and before he knew it, Tony was barely hanging on the edge, stubborn to bring them over it together. But his lover had different plans on mind, a sinful whisper of his name, followed by those three words coming from a deliciously rough voice and he was sent plummeting over the edge and into bliss. Explosions in the sky and fireworks were nothing compared to what he experienced, yet through the haziness he was aware of his lover's hard length trapped between their bodies. That was unacceptable, so Tony ran his nails up and down his lover's back just to end in his hair, slightly pulling the raven strands, all the while never slowing down his thrusts taking advantage of whatever hardness was left. Then he whispered in his ear,

“Stephen...come on..come for me love.” followed by a gentle nip on the hickey on his neck.

That was all it took, and with a final thrust and the sound of his name, he was gone. 

They stayed like that, sharing kisses and gentle touches while their heartbeats slowly returned to normal. By the relaxed posture of his lover and the way he nuzzled his neck like a kitten, there was no trace of his inner demons just contentment. Even though Tony didn't want to separate from him, he knew that they couldn't stay in that position for long.

Oh so softly he pressed a kiss on the sorcerer's cheek, not even a bit put off by the sticky mess they had become.

“Stephen...”

“Can we stay like this ?” and damn wasn't that a tempting suggestion, but he knew his lover better.

“I'd love nothing more than to be used as a body pillow, propped against the headboard, but I think we need a shower.”

The soft whine was too adorable for words and he had to chuckle when Stephen just hid his face in his neck and gave him a butterfly kiss.

“Okay...okay...I'm gonna take care of you...come on. I promise you breakfast in bed in the morning.”

That got him a soft humm in agreement as his lover carefully pulled back and even more carefully separated them, before he returned to his previous position. 

One step at a time, he thought , now having an incredibly lazy and relaxed sorcerer pressed at his side, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Alright, we still need to shower.”

As an answer Stephen lifted an arm to do his magical thing when he stopped him by taking that hand in his own and kissing it.

“No magic, let's do it, the old fashioned way.” 

Like hell he was going to let the other man to use more magic and exhaust himself even more, besides it was another type of pleasure to be able to take care of him for a change.

With a bit of maneuvering, Tony managed to lift his lover in his arms and to start walking towards the bathroom.

“Tony...what are you...” he looked so precious when he struggled not to fall asleep.

“Shhhh, I got you. Don't you trust your boyfriend ? I can carry you anytime you want. Besides there's always cloaky to help.” and like summoned the cloak appeared hovering as if waiting for a command.

“I trust you with everything I'm.” was mumbled next to his ear.

It took him longer than he planned but it was more than worth it, to see that soft smile and grateful look on the other man's face.

They ended up cuddling, fresh from the shower and dressed in comfortable pajamas which were basically Stephen's t-shirt for Tony and Tony's too large red sweatpants for Stephen. Just as he was about to fall asleep lulled by the steady breaths of his lover, said lover gently placed his hand on his cheeks and kissed him as if he was the most important person in his world. Then he chuckled at the blush that warmed Tony's cheeks and with a long and sweet kiss he said,

“Thank you, love.”

“This heart wouldn't beat without you.” referring to the previous battle and all the other times when Stephen saved him, both physically and mentally.

Those words pulled out a shy blush on his sorcerer and Tony gave himself a mental pat on the back for accomplishing that.

“You're unbelievable...” he whispered and took his place in the crook of Tony's neck and once again melted his heart when he said,

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” and he pulled him in his arms, relishing the way they fit together and with a soft smile he fell asleep knowing that he successfully chased away his lover’s demons, silently promising to do the same over and over again. 


End file.
